bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SimpleorGidofter/My own adventures.
I decided to try my hand at fanfiction. This was written over the course of a few hours. '' ''Karna Masta help us all… '' '''Location: Elysian Kingdom. ' Time: 2000 hours ' Simple hunched over the strategy table, his units around him. “Don’t take it the wrong way, guys, you’re amazing fighters,” he said with a tired voice, “but we can’t fight everywhere at once. There are too many places where Draegar can invade the city.” He waited for a response, but the units only stood there, listening for the next words to come out of his mouth. “Guys, I’m starting to think we can’t win this. Not unless we know where they strike next…” The old unit across the table said, “Draegar will attack the tower at exactly 1900 hours tomorrow with an attack force of 700 goblins. We will never see it coming.” Simple, not hearing him at first, said, “Yeah, Nick, that’s great. C’mon, guys help me think—Wait, Nick, how did you know that?” Nick, obviously proud of himself, explained, “His minions told me when I infiltrated Draegar’s headquarters last night!” Everyone stared at Nick, either dumbfounded or chuckling. Simple only said, “You—you infiltrated—“ “Ahem,” said Grandt from across the room. “If I may, Simple. Nick, did you infiltrate Draegar’s headquarters last night?” “Yes.” “Indeed. Nick, are we on the moon right now?” “'Yes.” Grandt rolled his eyes. “Gentlemen and ladies, I have lost about a liter of blood this morning. I will probably die defending my homeland from a crazed demi-god tomorrow. I’m going to bed.” “But I did infiltrate Draegar’s headquarters! Why would I be lying to you?” yelled Nick. “Nick, do you have any real evidence that you did this?” Nick grinned and pulled out a map of Elysia. It was a detailed plan of the next attack on the kingdom. Simple was stunned. “Nick, show me how you infiltrated Draegar’s base.” … “Simple, are braced? Because you will need to brace yourself for what I’m about to show you.” Simple, Luther, and Nick were in Nick’s room, about to see what Nick had to show them from his chest. Nick was standing in his closet. Simple tapped his foot impatiently. “I’m braced, Nick. Let’s see it.” “Are you sitting down? Because you should not be in a comfortable bowel-emptying position for what I’m about to show you.” “I’m standing right here Nick. You’re looking right at me.” “Okay, but did you just eat? This will make you—“ “NICK, SHOW ME!” Nick walked out with a box that looked like an awkwardly shaped goblin’s head, complete with a terrible impression of a goblin: “Give me your Zel. I am a goblin. Give me your Zel—Simple?” Simple looked very unimpressed. “Don’t worry, Simple,” said Nick, taking off the box. “I’m not actually a gob—“ “You know, Nick? Leave it on. In fact, make another. I’m coming with you on your next mission.” “I guess that I might go as well. It’s stupid, but if the summoner’s going, then Luther goes too.” … Stay tuned for the next installment! (if there is one.) Category:Blog posts